Juuban District Candy
by ills
Summary: It's the dreaded fourteenth day of February and having turned down every gift shoved towards him, Mamoru sits in a corner at Crown wondering if a certain bunny will be giving him a chocolaty gift this year. Or, will he have to make the first move? Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I really don't own Sailor Moon… really, I don't. _

**Juuban District Candy**

Chocolate.

This, he mused, was something that they had in common.

Except of course that he was **dark **chocolate while she was _milk _chocolate. Even though they were considered to be in the same chocolate family they were still, like in reality, the complete polar opposites of each other.

Obviously like milk chocolate she was soft, creamy (oh! how her flesh tempted him) and sweet.

While he like dark chocolate was bitter and overwhelming (the strong urge to keep himself introverted had caused him to be such).

But, he mused, it was still something.

Quite suddenly the dark haired man heard the distinct sound of someone snapping their fingers jolting him completely out of his reverie. "Mamoru, are you ok?" A concerned voice asked, craning his head back Mamoru was greeted by his best friend, Motoki. "Is everything alright?" He repeated when he didn't receive a response. "You've been staring at your lap for ten minutes straight now," He began softly before leaning down closer to him. "You know we have a bathroom if you need to you know- take care of something."

Mamoru choked, "N-no, it's not anything like _that_. I was just-" he paused, "Thinking."

Placing an index finger on his chin Motoki straightened his posture, "Ah, I see. Did you not receive your usual plethora of chocolate today?" He teased while grinning.

"I didn't," Mamoru glanced down at his lap once again where a single small box covered in white bunny printed wrapping paper sat. "_Accept_ any from the woman that offered."

Cocking his eyebrow Motoki titled his head to the side, "Why not?" He questioned, 'That's strange.'

"Because there not from her," He stated mechanically and Motoki could only nod in response.

Today was the dreaded fourteenth day of February.

Valentine's Day.

And in accordance to tradition women were meant to give gifts and chocolate to the men they love, adored or had a crush on today.

And as Mamoru slid deeper in his seat he knew that there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that his angel was planning on giving _him_ any of her milk chocolate today.

Mamoru smiled bitterly, "You know in America guys are usually the ones that give gifts on Valentine's Day."

Reaching over Motoki patted Mamoru on the shoulder, "Well, there is always White Day."

"No," He shook his head almost violently as Mamoru turned towards the blonde, green eyed man. "You," He shoved the small box at Motoki. "I know that Usagi will stop by here today, she has to, it's her routine. Give this to her before I lose my nerve."

Motoki frowned, "Wouldn't it be better if you gave it to her?"

Mamoru shook his head, "I'm a coward I know, but it is the only way. Plus, she likes _you_."

Right as Motoki was about to argue a voice calling out his own name monopolized his attention, "Motoki!" He turned his head to see a certain red-head trotting over to him. "Unazuki," He greeted his own little sister with an inclination of his head.

Unazuki beamed, "Ah, just the two people I wanted to see." She stated before turning towards Mamoru, a slight blush staining across her porcelain cheeks. "Here," Thrusting a small pink package towards the older black haired man she smiled brightly.

Returning her smile with a tight frown Mamoru shook his head, "I'm sorry Unazuki, I can't accept."

"Oh," She titled her head slightly. "It's not from me, Usagi asked me to give it-" Before she could even finish her statement Mamoru had reached over and snatched the package from her grasp. "-to you," She finished watching curiously as he ripped open the package almost violently.

_You look much better when you're _not_ frowning._

_Or, when your nose isn't stuck in a book._

_-Usagi_

The note was simple but it was enough to make his heart race, he smiled before rewrapping his, surprisingly dark chocolate and rising from his seat. "Thank you so much," He stated receiving a warm smile from Unazuki in return.

"Do you still want me to give her-" Motoki began but was cut off by Mamoru.

"No, I'll do it," He threw a smile over his shoulder. "I'll be the one that breaks tradition this year with my little Usako."

Because, when he found her not only was he going to present to her his homemade milk chocolate but he was going to express to her exactly how much he adored and loved her.

And, well, because even though he was dark chocolate and she was milk chocolate they still belonged together.

--

**An: Hope you liked it and will leave me a nice review! **

**Oh, and I know its short, it was meant to be a drabble but it got away from me.. hehe. **

**ills**


End file.
